dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Dancer
> Blade Dancers, are warriors who have taken two-weapon fighting to an entirely new level of combat. They focus on catching foes unaware and dealing mass amounts of damage before the enemy has a chance to react. Length 5 Levels Minimum Level 12 Blade Dancer "It's entoxicating, the way their blood flies away as my daggers slice them." Vladimir, Vampire Blade Dancer "The great Montê Chaplinn was flung back from a flurry of blades, so fast that even he couldn't stop them. Remarkably the foe stopped as Montê Chaplinn stumbled into the sunlight. -The Epic of Montê Chaplinn, Verse 34, Titled "Vladimir rises again" The origin of Blade Dancers, is traced to the Vampire Vladimir. After being nearly slain by a band of Heroes, he trained vigorously with his daggers until he could strike faster than mortal eyes can follow. Others, having seen his skills attempted to emulate them. Becoming a Blade Dancer Only the fighters of utmost dedication decide to become Blade Dancers, usually only after having seen one in action. Though in this case the fighter has generally not fought against said Blade Dancer. | |} Skill Points (4 + Int modifier per level) (Dex), (Str), (Int), (Cha), (Dex), (Dex), (Str), (Wis) (Dex), (Dex), (Wis), (Wis), (Str), (Dex), (Cha), (Dex). |} Class Features All of the following are class features of the Blade Dancer : The Blade dancer Strikes with such speed that he gains one additional attack with his offhand weapon. 'At 2nd level and every level there after , the Blade Dancer loses a penalty for his off hand strikes. For example, with ambidextrous 2, a Blade Dancer could make 2 offhand strikes with no penalties. ' : The Blade Dancer is allowed to take a full attack round after slaying an opponent with a minus 1 to each attack for every enemy you have cleaved through. : If the Blade Dancer strikes any one foe with more than 6 strikes in a round, the foe must pass a DC save = to 10+ Blade Dancer Dex Bonus + Number of strikes landed, or be stunned for a number of rounds equal to the number of blows landed over 5. Ex-Blade Dancers Ex Blade Dancers are those who have lost touch with their ways. This generally happens when they become too old to keep up the speed needed to fight with this weapon style. Should any player lose Blade Dancer, all benifits of the class are lost. Campaign Information A Blade Dancer NPC would generally be a epic boss fight for a party of any level, as the blade dancer getting the jump on your party would cause one of your members to most likely (baring terrible rolls) to be dead. And with the Dancing Cleave feat the odds of your party surviving an ambush is slim. Playing a Blade Dancer Combat: A Blade Dancer's typical role in combat is to kill everything as quickly as possible. For they tend to have less health as they gain no health while leveling up this class. Advancement: A Fighter is reccommended to go into this class, though two weapon fighting rangers can access this class. Resources: Your Resources are your blades, for your character would believe that is all he needs. Blade Dancers in the World "I have hunted, and I was once hunted. Those poor bastards didn't even bring an army."Vladimir, Vampire Blade Dancer" Where You would find them in the world NPC Reactions: An Npc would likely have not heard of Blade Dancers, however a display of your abilities would quickly provoke a variety of actions from worship and envy to fear and hate. Blade Dancer Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge(Lore) can research Blade Dancers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. {| class="zebra d20" |+ <-the appropriate skills-> ! DC || class="left" | Result |- | 11 || class="left" | Blade Dancers are real, and very dangerous. |- | 16 || class="left" | Blade Dancers are said to have seemingly magical control over both weapons they wield. |- | 21 || class="left" | Blade Dancing started when a Band of Adventures hunted the Vampire Vladimir. |- | 26 || class="left" | The Leader of this party was infact the Great Montê Chaplinn. ---- Category:3.5e Prestige Class Homebrew Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Blade Dancer